Acercandome
by Fairy servent
Summary: Tai, el elegido del valor, salvador del mundo en múltiples ocasiones, terror de los refrigeradores, ass del football (segun él) , se encuentra ante el mayor desafío de su vida...lograr invitar a salir a una chica
1. Chapter 1

bueeeno estaba aburrido y decidí hacer algo de Tai para divertirme, el OC es extraído de la serie Valkyria chronicles una de mis personajes favoritos y que lamentablemente casi no aparece ajajaaj, que lo dsifruten

Acercamientos

\- Nunca pensé que te vería en esta situación Tai – Dijo el rubio mayor con una sonrisa. Ver al moreno pedirle ayuda a él y, especialmente, a su hermano roba hermanas era particularmente divertido.

\- Cierra la boca Matt- le contesto el moreno molesto por las burlas de su supuesto mejor amigo humano – Sigue hablando y le diré a Sora que una desquiciada te besó la semana pasada en el concierto.-

\- …ok mejor me callo…-el elegido de la amistad sabia que todo tenia un limite, y ese tipo de amenazas Tai las reservaba solo para eventos importantes.- Ahora enserio ¿por qué estamos en el colegio de Tk y Kari?

\- Porque tu y tu hermano van a ayudarme con algo y era mejor aqui.-

\- ¿Podrías ser mas especifico?-

Pero la pregunta del rubio no pudo ser respondida ya que su hermano menor llego hasta donde se encontraban, parecía algo nervioso por estar frente a su cuñado, algo lógico si tomamos en cuenta el aura asesina que rodeaba al castaño cada vez que veía a su hermana con el rubio menor. Pero por alguna razón Tai permanecía sereno, era como si sus prioridades hubieran cambiado repentinamente. Al notar esto Matt se puso mas alerta…lo que tal le estaba por pedir no debía ser importante…seguro era de vida o muerte.

\- De acuerdo, supongo que ya adivinaron que necesito su ayuda para algo muy importante. Agradezco que hallan respondido a mi llamado para esta noble misión.- Dijo Tai solemnemente.

\- Y esta misión es…¿un almuerzo?- Pregunto el mayor.

\- No- respondió el moreno algo molesto

\- ¿una cena? – pregunto el menor

\- No- respondió nuevamente el moreno ya con un tic en el ojo

\- Un desayun..? – volvió a tratar de preguntar el mayor pero se vio interrumpido por un grito del portador del valor.

\- ¡NO TIENE QUE VER CON COMIDA MALDITA SEA!- Tai ya se había hartado, ¡¿que acaso creían que solo pensaba en comida?!

\- …¿Entonces que es?- Pregunto el portador de la esperanza algo intimidado.

\- Uno de los enemigos mas temibles que puede enfrentar un hombre- respondió Tai tratando de recuperar la compostura y haciendo una pausa dramática en la que una gota apareció en la cabeza de ambos rubios-

\- ¿Quieres conseguir una chica verdad?-

\- …...- el moreno se quedo inmóvil por un segundo para luego caer al piso con aire derrotado- ¿Qué acaso soy tan - predecible?

\- Si lo eres- Dijo Matt con una mano en el rostro, su mejor amigo había demostrado lo extrañas que podían ser las comparaciones en la dificultades de los enemigos que se enfrentan, en especial para alguien que ya salvo al mundo en mas de una ocasión.

\- Ehh… ¿puedo hacer una pregunta? – cuestiono TK levantando la mano para pedir permiso

\- Técnicamente ya hiciste una pero adelante – respondió Tai todavía en el suelo.

\- Entiendo que mi hermano este aquí pero ¿Por qué me llamaste a mi también?-

-El moreno pareció verse muy afectado por la pregunta del rubio, ya que su cara expresaba una gran incomodidad ante la pregunta y parecía entrar bastante avergonzado. Matt empezó a analizar eso por un segundo. Ahora que lo pensaba su hermano no era la mejor persona ala que pedir consejos sobre esas cosas, a pesar de que ciertamente era muy conocido entre las chicas, él no era exactamente muy conocedor del arte de la conquista, si se toma en cuenta que tardo mas de 8 años en conseguir formalizar una relación con Hikari. Debía haber otra razón para que Tai lo llamara a el también…

\- ¿Acaso Tk la conoce?- pregunto inesperadamente el rubio mayor provocando que el castaño reaccionara poniéndose mas nervioso y quedando con la boca abierta.- creo que eso es un si.

\- ¿Qué yo la conozco?¿acaso es de nuestro grupo de elegidos?- cuestiono el menor

\- No, no creo de ser así podría haberle pedido el favor a cualquiera del grupo y no a su QUERIDO cuñado. –Explico el rubio mayor riéndose un poco ante la reacción de ambos jóvenes ante el énfasis en sus palabras.- Tiene que ser alguien que tu conozcas pero el resto no.

\- …- el rubio menor pareció pensarlo por un momento pero no parecía tener ninguna candidata especifica en su mente- No tengo idea de quien pueda ser, conozca a bastantes chicas.- ante estas palabras su cuñado lo miro con los ojos prendidos fuego y su actitud derrotada paso a la de un depredador.- Ch-chicas a las que ni me acerco, les hablo ni tengo contacto de ningún tipo.- termino nerviosamente.

\- Ya Tai deja de mirar así a mi hermano, él no tiene la culpa de tener los genes de los Ishida y nuestro encanto con las damas- defendió a su hermano el rubio mayor- ¿que tal si nos dices de una vez quien es la chica?

* * *

Imca Gunther salía del gimnasio de la escuela, sus actividades en el Club de Kendo ya habían terminado y había terminado bastante cansada. La joven al pasar atraía la atención de los pocos chicos que seguían estando en los pasillos de la secundaria, y ella, incomoda, solo esquivaba las miradas. La joven había sido una atracción desde el momento en que llego a la secundaria desde Alemania, lugar desde el que vino a Japón por el trabajo de su padre, su figura esbelta y atlética y su rostro fino contrastaban con la rebeldía de su largo cabello azul atado por una coleta alta y sus ojos del mismo color.

Sin embargo ella nunca recibió con agrado esas miradas. Los hombres la ponían nerviosa y los consideraba un montón de pervertidos a los que no dudaría en noquear en cuanto se acercaran. Eso y el hecho de que ella misma no era muy abierta con su personalidad hicieron que tuviera pocos conocidos desde que llego. Solo algunas personas le habían expresado sus sinceras intenciones de amistad y se habían ganado su confianza. De hecho solo un chico formaba parte de esa lista, Takeru Takaishi, quien en su momento se encargo de mostrarle la escuela a pedido del profesor, había demostrado ser muy agradable. Aparte el hecho de que ella supiera que él estaba en una relación hacia que no sintiera que él quería aprovecharse de ella, aunque dudaba que TK fuera capaz de algo así. No es que ella tuviera sentimientos amorosos ni nada por el estilo, pero aceptaba que el chico tenia un aura de confianza a su alrededor que la hacia sentir relajada a pesar de su condición de ser humano del genero masculino.

Como sea, ella solo quería llegar a casa para poder darse un baño caliente y comer algo ya que ese día no había almorzado. El menú de ese día tenía salsa de hongos y por eso ella no pudo siquiera acercarse al comedor en toda la tarde. Ese era uno de sus defectos, por alguna razón no podía siquiera acercarse a un hongo sin sentir muchísimo rechazo. Su padre le contó que ella había comido una seta venenosa cuando era niña en un campamento y que esa debía ser la razón de su fobia tan particular.

La joven peli azul apresuro el paso saliendo de la escuela y comenzando el trayecto hacia su casa.

\- ¡Ey, Imca espera! – Escucho al rubio llamarla a sus espaldas, al girarse vio como su amigo se acercaba a ella acompañado de otro joven.- ¿ya estas volviendo a casa? Nosotros vamos para el mismo lado- dijo el rubio señalando a su acompañante.

Entonces la chica reparo en ese desconocido ante ella. Era bastante mas alto que ella, con un pelo castaño alborotado y con un peinado muy particular, su piel era algo morena y su aspecto en general parecía el de una persona enérgica, sin embargo por alguna razón parecía estar nervioso, también noto que el joven tenia el uniforme de secundaria alta, lo que lo hacia algo mayor que ella y TK. Aunque no era el típico chico galán, su actitud parecía agradable. Y para ella el hacho de que fuera conocido de Takeru hacia que ella tendiera a darle el beneficio de la duda.

\- Hola TK si, ya estaba por volver a casa, las actividades del club tardaron un poco mas de lo habitual-

\- Ya veo, y supongo que otra vez los derrotaste a todos ¿verdad? –

\- No a todos, la capitana me dio una paliza, pero supongo que fue un buen día.

\- Me alegra oírlo.-dijo el rubio sonriendo para luego girarse y hacer que un Tai a punto de derretirse, diera un paso al frente.- Por cierto él es Tai Yagami, es un buen amigo y el hermano mayor de Kari-

\- Mu—mucho gu-sto- se presento el castaño sin poder contener su ¿nerviosismo? Si señores el elegido del valor estaba perdiendo la capacidad de hilar frases.

\- Es un placer – respondió ella inclinándose un poco en señal de respeto- Yagami-Sempai

TK al ver que el cerebro de Tai parecía haber entrado en corto por la forma en que ella lo llamo, se apresuró a hacer conversación mientras comenzaban a avanzar hasta la casa de la chica.

* * *

Luego de ese día Imca comenzó a notar que Tai aparecía un par de veces por semana por cerca de su secundaria a la hora en que ella terminaba con las actividades del club. Al principio solo se saludaban cordialmente y avanzaban en un tenso silencio algunas cuadras hasta que el se excusaba por alguna razón y se despedía. Pero luego de un par de semanas comenzaron a hablar con un poco mas de tranquilidad, en especial porque Tai ya parecía poder mantener una relativa calma estando junto a ella.

Imca se sentía muy extraña, nunca había estado tanto tiempo y de manera relajada con un chico, exceptuando a Takeru, además sin que se diera cuenta, de repente se encontraba sonriendo ante alguna de las bromas del moreno o simplemente por disfrutar de su compañía. Los días siguieron pasando y ella llego a tener el deseo de que al salir de clase el la estuviera esperando en la cuadra siguiente (ya que la única vez que la espero en la puerta causó que varios a su alrededor comenzaran a comentar por lo bajo y que ella terminara golpeando al chico muy fuertemente con su shinai).

Tai en cambio estaba que estallaba de felicidad. TK le había advertido que solo podía intentar acercarse a Imca si tenía deseos sinceros, ya que de otra manera la chica lo rechazaría como a otro de los "pervertidos" humanos del genero masculino, y que por sobre todo tenia que lograr que ella aceptara su cercanía poco a poco; un solo paso en falso y todo estaría perdido. Aun así el joven sentía que estaba logrando realmente acortar la distancia con la joven peliazul

Un día se encontraban ya al final del recorrido, ambos tratando inconscientemente de alargar el trayecto mínimo que quedaba hasta que finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la casa de los Gunther.

\- Aquí estamos- Dijo Imca sintiendo, aunque tratara de negárselo internamente, algo de desilusión por dar por terminado el recorrido.

\- Si…- Respondió el castaño, en su caso siendo simple lo que sentía, su mente no se andaba con rodeos, si fuera por el seguirían caminando varias horas mas.

\- Gr-acias por acompañarme T-tai –Sempai –le agradeció, ella a pesar de que hacia unos días que ella lo llamaba por su nombre, aun se ponía nerviosa al decirlo.-

\- N-no es nada – Respondió el. En ese momento Tai tenia un gran debate interno; tenia unos enormes deseos de dar el siguiente paso, pero en algún lugar de su mente una versión diminuta de TK no paraba de decirle lo nerviosa y sensible a esas cosas que era la chica que tenia enfrente y que, si se equivocaba, echaría a perder todo.-

\- Etto… supongo que será hasta la próxima semana.- dijo la chica sintiendo una reprimida pena por esa realidad y sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco ante esta realidad.

\- Si… supongo- respondió Tai, sin saber que decir, pero en el momento en que ella se despidió inclinándose para luego girarse y entreabrir la puerta de su casa, no pudo contener mas la duda que no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza- ¡Espera! –La chica se detuvo pero no se giro a mirarlo y se mantuvo con la puerta entreabierta.- Etto… yo quería…bueno, saber, digo… preguntar si quisieras ir mañana a ver una película o algo así, tú sabes, yo invito- término el chico sintiéndose un mas tonto con cada palabra que decía.

Por su parte la joven de la espada de bambú no reacciono inmediatamente, pasaron varios segundos sin que hiciera ningún movimiento hasta que, sorpresivamente, se giro con su fiel arma en la mano y dio una gran estocada en la cabeza de Tai con una fuerza descomunal y la cara totalmente roja, para luego ingresar de un portazo a su casa dejando a un desorientado Tai en el suelo.

Luego de unos segundos, para recuperarse medianamente del golpe, Tai miro el piso visiblemente deprimido, lo había arruinado todo, eso le pasaba por no hacerle caso a esa molesta vocecita interior que era igual a la del rubio secuestra hermanas que era su cuñado. No podía creer que había dado semejante paso en falso y arruinado su ¿amistad? No sabía como llamarlo exactamente…

Pero entonces la puerta se entreabrió dejando ver el ojo azul de la joven que parecía estar enojada pero que en realidad estaba ocultando su sonrojo y el hecho que las piernas le temblaban

\- Ven por mi mañana a las 5, hay una película en Shibuya que quiero ver.-dijo para luego cerrar la puerta rápidamente

Tai no pudo reaccionar por varios segundos para luego, caer en algo que evitaba con todas sus fuerzas delante de esa chica: le salió una estúpida cara de felicidad.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la puerta un joven rubio y su novia trataban de hacer reaccionar a la joven peliazul que había perdido el conocimiento. Tai iba a tener que ser muy paciente con los nervios de su amiga.


	2. Golpe a a golpe

Cap.2 :**Golpe a golpe**

Una joven peliazul se encontraba sentada al lado del rio sobre la hierva con su cara entre sus rodillas y envolviéndose con sus finos brazos, a pesar del fio que sentía ella no parecía querer moverse, y si se pudiera ver su cara se notarían unas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. Su plan había fallado

**flashback**

**_\- No sé que hacer…- exclamo una joven peli azul con la frente sobre la mesa-_**

**_\- Tranquila Imca, no te puedes poner así- dijo la joven portadora de la luz-_**

**_\- Si es verdad, no puede ser tan malo- agrego la chica de lentes a su lado_**

**_\- Lo golpeo cada vez que intenta acercarse, la ultima vez casi lo dejo K.O. – respondió la primera mirándolas con aire derrotado- seguro ya no quiere saber nada…_**

**_\- …Ok, si es malo- dijo Yoley mientras se llevaba él te a sus labios._**

**_Las 3 chicas se encontraban en un café que quedaba cerca de su escuela, a pesar que hace poco que se conocían ya se habían vuelto bastante cercanas, por lo que, cuando la peli azul se presentó a la escuela con sus ojos marcados por el sueño, las otras dos supusieron que había un problema y la secuestraron en cuanto las clases terminaron para poder interro… ayudarla tranquilamente…._**

**_\- Yolei no digas eso, solo tenemos que encontrar la forma de que permanezcas un poco mas tranquila._**

**_\- Podría disfrazarse de mujer- dijo la de lentes a lo que las otras dos la miraron extrañadas, ocasionando el sonrojo de la chica- Lo vi en un anime…_**

**_\- ...- la castaña pareció pensarlo por unos segundos antes de responder- Dejémoslo como plan B._**

**_\- Chicas un poco de seriedad por favor – dijo la otra algo enojada- A este paso él va a terminar sacando una orden de restricción contra mi._**

**_\- Tranquila, es cierto que Tai esta algo frustrado, pero no creo que llegue a tal punto de no querer verte, creo que solo esta afectado porque no encuentra la forma de que estés a gusto con el._**

**_\- ¡Es que si lo estoy! Es solo que… cuando veo que trata de acercarse me pongo muy nerviosa… y lo golpeo_**

**_\- ¿Y por qué no intentas ser la que se acerque? –por segunda vez las otras dos chicas se le quedaron viendo- ¡ey! ¡también puedo dar buenas ideas de vez en cuando!_**

**_\- Los sentimos – respondió Kari riendo un poco- pero tiene algo de sentido, así también le demostraras que de verdad estas interesada en el._**

**_\- …supongo que puedo intentarlo- respondió la joven un poco más animada, tal vez eso podría funcionar._**

Pero no, a pesar de que todo había salido perfecto en un comienzo, en el momento en que ella quiso acercarse la invadió el pánico y termino dejándolo sentado en el suelo con cara de confusión, avergonzada ella salió corriendo antes de que tai pudiera siquiera reaccionar.

Ya habían pasado unos minutos cuando una voz hablo a su espalda.

\- Lo admito eh visto buenos derechazos pero el tuyo nunca deja de sorprenderme – comento tai sonriente, pero al ver que la chica seguí en la misma posición entendió que su broma no había tenido efecto- ehh crees que podría sentarme?

La chica solo asintió con la cara aun oculta, el joven se sentó a su lado rascándose la nuca, en esos momentos nunca sabía que hacer para mejorar la situación, a veces le encantaría tener la facilidad que TK tenía para las palabras. Justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo ella lo interrumpió.

\- Puedes… dejar de invitarme a salir… si quieres- dijo ella tratando de que no se notara la pena que le causaban esas palabras- ya debes estar harto de mi.

Tai no respondió por varios segundos, y ella no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, mientras esperaba una respuesta, empezó a sentir un ruido que no esperaba, sorprendida, ella se giro a mirarlo y, efectivamente, el elegido del valor estaba a su lado riendo.

-¡¿Por qué te estas riendo?!- pregunto ella enojada mirándolo de forma acusadora. Pero el no dejaba de reírse-

\- jajaja lo siento, lo siento.- respondió Tai tratando de dejar de reír pero sin poder contener la sonrisa- es que estuve los últimos días pensando que tal vez no te disfrutabas que yo te invitara a salir, pero nunca me imagine que tu pensabas lo mismo sobre mi.

La chica se quedo atónita no podía creer lo que el castaño le estaba diciendo, después de tantos golpes, pensó que el chico estaría enojado con ella, pero la situación era totalmente distinta, el no parecía estar para nada enojado.

\- P-p-ero si siempre te estoy golpeando – le dijo la chica sin comprender- pensé que estarías enojado conmigo.

\- Admito que eh tenido que invertir en algunos analgésicos- dijo mientras se acariciaba la cabeza que aun estaba un poco adolorida del golpe de hace solo un rato- pero si lograste confundirme, siempre aceptabas mis invitaciones pero también siempre terminaba en un golpe.-

\- Es que…- dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba y miraba a otro lado- me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy contigo… y pensando que te enojarías por golpearte siempre terminaba poniéndome mas nerviosa.

Tai la miro aun sonriendo y tardo un segundo en pensar una respuesta.

\- Voy a aguantar los golpes que sean necesarios- dijo tranquilamente, pero luego una gota apareció en su frente- solo trata de evitar golpear mi cara y ciertas partes delicadas de mi anatomía, por favor.

La chica lo miro unos segundos mas, y de repente empezó a reír, primero de manera contenida pero luego comenzó a hacerlo abiertamente.

Eso era lo que la había cautivado en un primer momento, esa forma que el tenia de hacerla reír a pesar de todos sus nervios.

Cuando se detuvo después de unos segundos se quedaron en silencio mirando el agua correr. Entonces para sorpresa de Tai ella se acomodó más cerca de él y apoyo su cabeza en el pero sin mirarlo.

-s-si me llegas a mirar la cara… te golpeare- dijo ella muy roja y sin mirarlo tampoco, por lo que Tai volvió a girar inmediatamente al rio algo nervioso- y abrásame…no me gusta el frio.-


	3. Beso a beso

Tai Yagami vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos. Ciertamente, en sus cortos 17 años de vida, había estado en situaciones mucho más peligrosas que un joven común y corriente (cosas de salvar el mundo). Pero ¿ESTO? Esta vez de verdad vio su propio final aproximarse hacia él en la forma de una joven peliazul que se acercaba con fuego en sus ojos mientras el intenta despegarse de la rubia que se aferra a su brazo…. El precio de la fama.

* * *

Hace solo unas horas, Tai se despertaba mientras se estiraba en su cama. Sonrió mientras miraba el brillante cielo azul a través de su ventana.

En las ultimas semanas su vida había ido cuesta arriba: tenia novia, su equipo de football estaba a punto de ganar el campeonato, tenia novia, él se había convertido en la estrella de su equipo , tenia novia, las personas del mundo humano de a poco se acostumbraban a la presencia de los digimons, tenia novia.

Centro sus pensamientos en la joven, su relación evolucionaba muy lentamente, a pesar de que salía con ella los fines de semana y volvían juntos a casa, la verdad es que ella apenas lograba mantener la calma cuando el trataba de acercarse. Pero él lograba ver su esfuerzo y estaba tratando de ser paciente…especialmente porque ella casi le rompe la cabeza la última vez que intento besarla…

-¡Tai, levántate de una vez, los chicos llegaran en unos minutos! – el grito de su madre, obligándolo a salir de su embobamiento.

De un salto se levanto de la cama para ir a darse una ducha, hoy definitivamente iba a darlo todo.

* * *

La joven peliazul tenía la frente contra la mesa mostrando claramente su frustración, sus dos amigas la miraban con algo de preocupación tratando de animarla, pero lo cierto es que esta situación ya era muy común.

-Imca no te pongas así, estas siendo algo exagerada.

-Kary tiene razón, es obvio que tienes a Tai embobado. – Dijo la pelivioleta mientras se acomodaba los lentes – solo tienes que dar el siguiente paso.

-Ese es justamente el problema, cada vez que intento dar ese paso el termina herido - respondió Imca deprimida - además ahora tiene muchas fans… algunas mucho mas atractivas que yo-

Hikari pensó en el último comentario de su "futura cuñada". Ciertamente su hermano se había vuelta inesperadamente popular en las ultimas semanas. Su desempeño en la cancha le había garantizado un pequeño sequito de fans que aplaudían emocionadas a cada jugada de su hermano. A esto se sumaba nadie sabia que el salía con la joven que en este momento se lamentaba a su lado.

-Tienes que ser mas confiada, tu eres mucho mas bonita que cualquiera de esas aduladoras, además tienes la ventaja de que tienes toda su atención- respondió la pelivioleta mientras le guiñaba el ojo.- solo tienes que dejarles bien en claro a esas acosadoras que si alguien quiere tocarlo tendrán un encuentro cercano con la "Furia azulada"

-¿seguimos hablando de mi hermano o de un pedazo de carne? – pregunto la castaña con una gota en la cabeza.

-Solo digo que tienes que ser mas agresiva.- Joley se llevo la taza de café a sus labios antes de seguir- Piénsalo, Tai hoy juega la final del campeonato, hoy es un momento perfecto para un movimiento.

-…. De acuerdo esto no lo esperaba pero lo que dice tiene algo de sentido.- dijo la castaña mientras sonreía.- Tai seguramente apreciaría que trates de acercarte a él.

La joven peliazul pensó en lo que sus amigas le decían, si bien la forma decirlo de Joley le parecía un poco extraña, no podía negar que ella tenia la necesidad de aclararles a todas esas chicas su relación con el Tai.

-Tienen razón, el necesita mi apoyo y tengo que concentrarme en eso-

Las otras dos la miraron sonriendo en señal de apoyo.

-si te pones un traje de animadora seguro que gana el partido el solo- agrego la pelimorada. Solo de pensarlo los colores subieron a la cara de la peliazul.

-¡JOLEY!

Solo decía…-

Pero como siempre las cosas se salieron de control, todo empezó bien, algunos de los elegidos se reunieron para el partido de su "heroico" líder, y antes del partido dejaron a solas a la pareja.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos sin saber que hacer realmente. Tai realmente deseaba abrazar a la joven para tratar de calmar sus nervios, pero no era recomendable recibir un golpe justo antes del partido…

-E-esfuérzate ¿si? Estaré en las gradas alentándote.- dijo la peliazul tratando de que no se notara su esfuerzo por mantener la calma y sonar segura –

-Seguro, hoy celebraremos la victoria sin duda – respondió el sonriendo con seguridad. Ella solo le sonrió divertida, lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que estaba nervioso.

-Eh! ¡Estrella deja a tus fans y ven, el partido esta comenzando! – le grito su compañero antes desde la puerta de los vestuarios—

-¡Enseguida voy!- le grito el castaño devuelta- tengo que irme, nos vemos después del partido ¿si?

-¿eh? C-laro-

Entonces le sonrió para luego ir hacia el vestuario. Era el momento de la verdad.

El partido salió perfectamente, Tai logro mantener el marcador a su favor durante todo el partido hasta que el arbitro marco el final. Eran campeones y la multitud no tardo en reunirse a su alrededor. Vio como sus amigos se acercaban hacia el sonriendo y como su novia le decía "felicidades".

Entonces pasó…

Él no se lo esperaba, igual que nadie a su alrededor, pero una joven rubia que el reconoció como una chica algo mayor que Hikari e Imca se lanzo hacia él y lo besó en los labios antes de que el pudiera reaccionar, a su alrededor sus compañero lo vitoreaban, pero el sintió un escalofrió, mientras separaba a la joven de su cara giro otra vez hacia el grupo de elegidos que lo miraban estupefactos… y luego concentró su mirada en ella…

Por un momento ella reacciono solo con sorpresa, pero inmediatamente fue remplazada por fuego a su alrededor T.K, Hikary y Joley la miraban nerviosos, pero no se animaron a intervenir aun cuando ella empezó a avanzar hacia el campeón que la veía con terror.

Para ella ver eso fue un tremendo shock, toda la inseguridad y nerviosismo habituales pasaron a segundo plano, Joley tenia razón, ese era un pedazo de carne, pero no uno cualquiera, era SU pedazo de carne, y se aseguraría de dejárselo en claro a todos…

Tai se imagino todos los escenarios posibles, una chica normal probablemente se retiraría enojada o haría una escena peleándose con el, pero Imca no era así, el ya veía los titulares "Joven campeón y fanática son asesinados por su novia".

Pero no fue lo que paso, Imca se acercó a ellos y todos giraron a mirarla intimidados por el aura que desprendía. La joven rubia que no soltaba el brazo del elegido del valor, que temblaba como una hoja, se giro molesta por la interrupción preguntándose que quería esa joven con su premio.

Imca sin siquiera girarse a mirar a la rubia miro directamente a Tai levantando su brazo, ante esto el joven acepto su destino y se encomendó, cerrando los ojos, a todos los dioses que conocía, del mundo real y del digimundo.

Pero lo que sintió no fue un golpe. Sino el roce de unos labios y un par de brazos que rodearon su cuello. En ese momento algo dentro del cerebro de Tai se quemo. En ese momento todos los golpes que recibio perdieron importancia. Justo antes de perder la capacidad de razonar, su ultimo pensamiento fue que ya podía morir satisfecho

Todos estaban estupefactos, incluso Tai estaba completamente petrificado, la joven rubia a su lado lo soltó y se retiro visiblemente molesta. El beso termino y ella se giro mirando con cara de desafío a las otras chicas que, ella sabia, eran parte del grupo interesado en Tai, que se apartaron nerviosamente. Ella entonces se encamino hacia la salida, las chicas del grupo de elegidos la siguieron, Hikari estaba segura de que la chica colapsaría en cuanto saliera del lugar.

Los chicos fueron hacia Tai. Seguramente estarían un rato antes de que reaccionara otra vez…


End file.
